User talk:Naththagr8
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FarmVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:23 Hour Day/@comment-Naththagr8-20100510232145 page. If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Thanks for contributing to the Farmville Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Raiine (Talk) 03:06, May 11, 2010 Edits Great edits so far! Keep it up! :) Resa1983 03:41, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Pastry Nav Nope. Nothing yet. :) MIght I suggest however to make a Crafting Building Nav with all the craftable items instead of just a PastryNav which would have only 15 items? Resa1983 16:24, July 23, 2010 (UTC) CraftingBuildingNav No matter how much I would like to make one, I don't know how to. I only started making major changes since yesterday :) Plus, I'm just starting out those pastry pages; I don't know anything else besides what I'm putting in the tables. Naththagr8 16:41, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome job on the Navbox! Thanks for creating it! :) Resa1983 22:16, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi I think you should apply for Patroller Rights 02:16, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Strawberry Shortcake I goofed. I figured out why Quantity wasn't showing up in the infobox. I messed up on the template. Its been fixed. Resa1983 02:35, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oops. Forgot to tell you, also created a new template: . It should be helpful on the Crafting pages. :) Resa1983 02:58, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Patroller Rights Hello, I've granted patroller rights to you account. Thanks for all of your contributions here! 18:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : You were granted patroller rights,it just takes like a day or so to appear. 03:07, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea, Wikia's version of Special:ListUsers is "wonderful" that way. 15:09, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Wikia loading Have you noticed a change in loading/connectivity to the wiki between this morning/afternoon, and now? We've made a few changes, and want to see if it's working for all, and not just the admins. heh. Resa1983 01:14, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Stars Yes I did, and its already been implemented into . :) Resa1983 02:01, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Winery Items Please stop removing items from the Winery Items Category. They do belong in that category. Plus, we're waiting on confirmation from Craig at Zynga as to why there are 2 names for winery items (alcoholic/nonalcoholic) when nonalcoholic shows for adults. Theres no need to create pages for non-alcoholic, as we'll either create a redirect from the nonalcoholic to the alcoholic, or just move the alcoholic version to the nonalcoholic page. EVERYTHING about the non/alcoholic is the same except the name, so theres not really much need for pages for both. Resa1983 16:26, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Do you think we should open a vote in the forums? Come join us in the IRC since the wikia seems to be acting oddly, again. Resa1983 16:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I posted a forum page about it. The users of the wikia will decide which they'd prefer. Forum:Winery Items Resa1983 20:58, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Images The website is the farmville.com website. Everything's taken from there. The major releases on farmvillefreak the last few days were me finding stuff. Resa1983 03:18, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Unreleased If the page has already been created for an unreleased item, please don't alter it. Its set up that way because we'd then have to recreate the page with multiple templates, and its just easier for somethings to have it set up already - ie Seeds. Its easier to bring in the Seed Createplate originally rather use the unreleased template, and then later switch it to the full seed createplate - ie see White Asters. If its missing it, you can add to the tops of the pages. Resa1983 18:10, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Unreleased If you've ever created a page from scratch, you'll see on the create page, the links above the edit area - with those you can choose templates for the type of item. I've used them to create some unreleased item pages as its easier for when the item is released later - ie for Seeds as we already have 4 of the images for that seed - and because later is a pain in the butt to redo the page to conform to an actual seed page (from an unreleased item type page). As for the database, everything I get is through the farmville.com website. I find it on their site myself - I don't use other websites to get the images for me. If other sites have released unreleased items, I'll find them in the farmville image database myself, and release them that way as most of these other sites will put markings on the images, and I prefer to only have official images on this site. Don't ask me how I do it, as I won't share that. Resa1983 01:08, August 12, 2010 (UTC)